Their Own Guardian Angels
by writer-princess
Summary: Derek Morgan had a crazy life. Spencer Reid had a simple life. Both were happy with things the way they were, but someone wasn't. Now, Spencer has a new job: He' the new Guardian Angel of Derek Morgan and he has to get close to him. The easiest way to get close to the man? Phoebe, his daughter. Will eventually be Derek/Spencer. Give it a try I suck at summaries.
1. Spencer had Phoenix, Derek has Phoebe

Hey guys, so this is new and this is way out of my comfort zone so I hope it's going to be good. Like always this came to me in philosophy ('cause that's pretty much the only place where new ideas hit me). It will be slash for those who hadn't understood.

I don't have a beta (I still need to find one) so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Spencer Reid looked like he was barely 18 years old. In reality, he was drawing close to three hundred years. In human years, he'd be around 24, maybe 25 years old. Angels didn't age the same way as humans. Spencer wasn't a guardian angel… at least not technically.

He'd passed the tests some two centuries ago with flying colors. He passed, every once in a while, the refresh tests as to keep his license active. But that kind of work didn't really interest him.

Both his parents were active, on duty guardian angels. His mother presently worked in a sanitarium of Las Vegas, pretending to be a patient. His father portrayed a lawyer in New York. He, himself, was perfectly content with his job.

He was working in a school for small angels. His students' age range from 30 to 45 years… so about 5 to 7 human years old. He was watching over his group when a little girl half-walked, half-flew to him. She sat down next to him and sighed.

"What's going on Phoenix? Why aren't you playing with the others?"  
"They're talking about my parents again."  
"I'm sorry, sweetie."

Spencer internally sighed. Phoenix was in a weird case. Angels didn't die easily, but her father died before she wasn't even born. A few months after her birth, her mother had died too. At the time, Spencer had worked in the nursery. He had automatically formed a bond with the child and had started to care for her. 40 years later, when he was offered a teaching position in the equivalent of an elementary school, he had taken it without hesitation.

He went back to caring for Phoenix. More than once he had thought of asking for the little girl's custody, but he knew it would be rejected. In the eyes of the angels, we was way too young. In many ways, he was still just a child. Instead he had settled to take care of her as a teacher and a brotherly figure. He still felt like a father most of the time.

"Can you read me Tangled tonight?" Phoenix asked him, pulling him from his thoughts.  
"Sure thing. Come on, recess is over. Time to learn about being an angel… and read!"  
"Yes!" Phoenix said, running to her classroom.

Spencer chuckled lightly and started to gather the other kids, making sure everyone was going back to class. He was about to enter his classroom when the principal of the school motioned him over.

"What can I do for you?" Spencer asked.  
"The council wishes to talk to you."  
"Me? Why?"  
"I do not know. I only deliver messages and they wish to speak to you now."  
"Now? What about my class?"  
"Your class will be taken care of. Go on now."

Spencer nodded and started walking towards the council chambers. What could the council want with him?

Derek*Spencer

Derek Morgan was 27 years old, a cop and a single father of a 6 years old baby girl. A couple of years back, Derek had a relationship with a girl. He had really thought he was in love at first. But he had soon realized it wasn't the case. So he had broken things off. They had been separated for about two months when she showed up, knocking on his door one evening.

She was pregnant.

After that, everything had seemed to be okay. They weren't getting back together, but for the sake of their unborn child, they would try and get along. They met their daughter on the 21st of April and she was amazing. She was the light of Derek's world. He had suggested the name Phoebe and her mother had no objections.

One night, Natalia hadn't showed up to pick Phoebe up. He left many voicemails, but she didn't call back. 36 hours later, exasperated, Derek drove to her apartment. The place had been cleaned out. Natalia was gone.

At barely 22 years old he found himself still in police academy with a 6 months baby. Not that he regretted anything. As previously stated Phoebe was the center of his world. But he wouldn't have made it without the help of his family and his friends.

His mother and his two sisters had been amazing. They had taken care of his baby girl and had threatened to kick his ass if he so much as thought about quitting the academy again.

Then, there had been his childhood best friend, Penelope. She had been there at every turn, already knowing what he wanted or needed.

Finally there had been his friends from the academy: Emily Prentiss and Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner. They had covered for him more times than he could remember and they just loved Phoebe like she was their own.

Even now that Hotch was in Virginia for a few months, he still talked to Phoebe every 10 to 14 days at the most. Normally, they'd talk every three days.

She got to see Prentiss all the time. As uniforms, they had been placed in different precincts. But when they were both promoted to detectives in Robbery-Homicide, they had been partnered up.

And it's that job that explained why he was presently running around, trying to gather his and Phoebe's stuff to drop her off at his mother's.

"Come on Phoebe, we got to get you to grandma's."  
"Daddy, I can't find Suze."

Derek sighed and closed his eyes. Phoebe never went anywhere without Suze. He was about to murder someone when the doorbell rang. He never got to answer it though as Penelope walked in the house.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, surprised.  
"Your mom called. Get out before you're late to your own crime scene."  
"Thanks, baby girl. I owe you."  
"Just one more then."

Derek smiled before saying his goodbyes to the two girls. He got out of the house and almost ran to his car.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review, even if it's just a word. Tell me if I should continue this or not.

Love, Anne


	2. The Assignment

Hey guys,

I'm sorry it took like a month to get to this out. I write everything down on paper and then I have to type it, so it's a little longer. Also, I have many stories going on at the same time. And then the worst - but always true - excuse in the world: school. I'm finishing my program in three weeks and I'm overwork. If I had 30 hours of sleep each week in the last month. I planned this chapter a little longer, but then it would have taken another two weeks and I wanted to give you something...  
Anyway, _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Spencer was in his room, packing a light duffel bag. He still couldn't believe he was going out on an assignment. His last one had been 167 years ago. It was more than a century and half, half of his life. He wasn't all that enthusiastic about it; he liked teaching at the academy. The only good thing about this whole mess was Phoenix. This human - whoever it was, setting as Spencer still didn't know his name - was apparently a very private person. The council had decided that the best way to get to him was through his daughter. That surprised Spencer... a lot!

Angels rarely brought kids in situations like this. They also almost never did rushed assignment either. Sometimes, angels would guard their charge for years, the time-span of a human life even. Spencer's mother had been gone for about eight years; his father had been following his own charge for over forty years. Spencer didn't know what that man - his charge - had of so special to warrant a kid as well as a fast track assignment.

But, hey! It's not like he had any say in the matter anyway. Once the council had spoken, there was rarely any chance of it going back on its decisions. He closed his bag just as the door opened. A little tornado of long dark brown hair ran inside and collided with his legs. He picked her up and held her close to him. He looked back at the doorway to find an older woman standing there, lips pinched tight with a disapproving look on her face. Spencer resisted the urge to roll his eyes, many of the eldest members of the angel community disapproved of his relationship with Phoenix. That specific woman was one of the worst and it must have been killing her that Spencer was going out on an assignment with that same little girl. That time, it was a smile he had to suppress. He walked to the door, Phoenix still in his arms and took the bright backpack the woman was handing him.

"Thank you." Spencer said politely. "Is that all?"

He might not like her, but he had to work with her often enough that he couldn't just ignore the rules of politeness... that and she could probably make his life a living hell.

"It has been a long time since you went on assignment, but I would trust you'd remember how it goes." She said sharply.  
"I'll take that as a yes. I guess we'll see you when we get back."

The woman huffed in a very unlikely fashion for her and turned on her heels. Spencer was left to close the door.

"I think she's mad at you." Phoenix giggled.  
"Don't worry, sweetie. She's been mad at me for over two centuries."  
"That's a long time to hold a grudge."  
"I know." Spencer chuckled. "So, excited?"  
"Yes! Can you believe it? I'm not the usual 60 years old."  
"Well starting now, you'll be 6 years old, remember?"  
"Yes. So, when are we leaving?" She asked.  
"In a moment." He said, putting her down and handing her the backpack.

Phoenix put her bag on her shoulders and watched as Spencer placed a few more things in their place. She pulled nervously on a lock of her hair.

"What if I mess everything up?" She asked in a small voice.

Spencer stopped abruptly what he was doing and turned around. He crouched down in front of the girl.

"Hey, hey, hey... Everything is gulping to be fine. If you keep your real age, angels and magic secret, nothing can go wrong."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Pinky swear?"  
"Pinky swear."

Phoenix looked convinced enough that he finished putting everything where it belonged. He grabbed his bag.

"Ready to go?"  
"Yes."

Spencer took Phoenix's hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Close your eyes and hold my hand, little Fae. It'll only take a second."

If anyone could have seen them, he would have seen a bright light around them, like a halo... before they disappeared into thin air. When Spencer opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of a big apartment. It looked a lot like his own. There were lots of books, all ordered in the big bookcases that were lining the walls. Phoenix let go of Spencer's hand and ran in the hallway that was leading to the rest of the apartment. The older angel watched as the little girl ran from room to room in awe. It was a spectacle as heartwarming to watch as it was heartbreaking. Moments like this reminded Spencer that Phoenix really was an orphan. She wasn't used to real homes or apartments. All she knew were the school grounds and the few public places he had taken her to before. She hasn't much either. She had her school uniforms, an old teddy bear from her parents, the bright backpack he had offered her last year and few tunics that were the basic clothing of angels. Seeing her open the drawers of clothes with happiness that clothes shouldn't generate.

"Are they all for me?" Phoenix asked.  
"Yes… at least until the assignment is over." Spencer answered, hating that he had to break her illusions.  
"Oh…" The little girl's smile dropped a little. But it came back full speed with her next words. "Well, they're mine for now."  
"Come on." He said, smiling. "PJ's and then I'll read you _Tangled_."

The kid nodded and sprinted back to her room. She happily changes into a princess's nightgown, brushed her teeth and ran back to Spencer with her hairbrush. Phoenix was capable of brushing her hair herself well enough, but she still needed an adult to check afterwards… that and the fact that she loved it when someone brushed her hair for her. When it was done, they both settled on Phoenix's bed and he started reading the fabulous adventure of Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal and Max. The young angel fell asleep long before the end. Spencer tucked her in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, little Fae." He whispered.

Spencer walked out of Phoenix's room and into his own for the first time. On the bed laid an envelope. A small piece of paper was in it.

_Oaks Hill Elementary  
First Grade – Class 1A  
Derek Morgan_

"Derek Morgan"

Spencer said the name out loud. Who was this Derek Morgan he wondered. What was he like, what was his job, was he married? Probably, he had a kid after all. And what about that kid, that little girl? Was she sick or in danger? It would explain why he was there… to help this man get over his daughter's death. Spencer shook his head. No, they wouldn't risk exposing Phoenix to a case like that. No, he was at least certain of this: the little girl would be fine… Then why the hell was he here? That was the thing he hated the most about assignments. You always had to discover why you were needed. Was there an urgent reason or was it just to protect someone who was bound to do great things in a near or far future. In this particular case, it was probably an urgent reason that would impact Derek's own life.

Spencer tried to imagine what this Derek Morgan looked like. He imagined a small man, not obese, but not really muscled either, straight haircut, severe looking…. Those were Spencer's last thoughts before he fell asleep.

* * *

So, what did you think? **Please review. It's a little sad to see how many peopleread this story, but don't review. I'll be overjoy with just a word.**No Derek or Phoebe in this chapter... Sorry! I also have two questions for you. I want to know your opinion, I have an idea, but a little help never hurts...

**_1. Where do you see Rossi: working in the same precint as Derek or working at the school with Spencer?_**

**_2. Where do you see Strauss: at the angels council, at the precint with Derek or at the school with Spencer?_**


	3. Morning Routine

It's been foverer, but I'm finally back with a new chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Spencer woke on his first morning of mission at 7 o'clock on the dot. It had always been his usual hour for waking up. He got up and the first thing he did was to start the coffee machine, making a mental note to program the machine for the next day. When on the next stop he walked into Phoenix's room, he found her all bundled up in her blankets. He shook her softly, trying to get her to wake up. She glanced at him through sleepy eyes.

"Time to get up, Fae." He whispered.

"No... sleep..." She whined, closing her eyes.

"Come on." Spencer coaxed her. "Get up and get dressed. We'll eat breakfast and then start on our assignment."

That caught the little girl's attention and her eyes flew wide open.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Spencer couldn't help but smile at Phoenix's excitement. He left her to get dress as he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He was placing everything on the breakfast bar when she walked in 15 minutes later. She was wearing rainbow tights, a Jean's skirt and a purple T-shirt.

"Look, it's so colorful!" She said, spinning on herself and giggling happily.

Spencer smiled. This was a big step from the whites and the beiges she was used to back in the angel city. But she seemed to like it, he knew he did. He settled her at the breakfast bar before starting his own meal. And that's when their peaceful morning was gone and Spencer was running around: packing their lunches, snacks, a change of clothes for Phoenix, checking he had the right IDs and papers for school and work. They finally got out of the apartment. Spencer hailed a cab and they were on their way.

SRDM

Derek walked in his house at 7 that morning to find both his mother and Penelope s

sitting at the kitchen table. He sighed.

"What happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

"My new prototype is not working." Penelope answered. "I needed time to think in peace."

"And you couldn't do that in your own home?"

"The office keeps calling at home."

"Technology geek and you can't get around it?"

"Of course I can, but they don't call here... at least not since you threatened to arrest everyone in the building for harassment."

Derek snorted and yawned.

"Hard case?" His mother asked.

"Yeah... Turned out our victim was murdered for wearing the same dress as her killer at a charity event."

The three adults stayed silent for a moment, taking in all the horrors hiding behind those words.

"Do you want me to drop Phoebe to school for you?"

"No, it's fine. I want to do it."

"Alright, she should be downstairs soon. I went to wake her up a few minutes ago."

"Thanks ma. I'm sorry about how hectic things have been lately. It's like everyone is either sick or on vacation."

"It's okay Derek. Things will settle down and everything will go back to normal soon."

Derek was about to say something when a little girl came running down the stairs, squealing.

"Daddy!"

Derek got up and picked her up, holding her close to him.

"Hey princess! Slept well?" Derek asked, smiling widely through the exhaustion.

"Yeah, I dreamed of ponies. I like ponies, daddy." The little girl told him, all serious.

"I know, baby. What do you want for breakfast? "

"Can we have pancakes? "

"Pancakes are not a school day breakfast and you know it. "

The little girl pouted for a few seconds before smiling guiltily.

"How about PB&J? " She asked.

"One PB&J coming right up... Go get dressed in the mean time. "

"Ok, daddy. "

The little girl scurried off and could be heard walking heavily on the second floor.

"I swear that kid! Sometimes I think she weights two hundred pounds. " Derek groaned, shaking his head.

"You think that's bad? You were pretty bad yourself, young man. " Fran said, a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't remember being that bad." He replied disbelievingly.

"You were. My parents were always astonished by how heavy you sounded. " Penelope smirked.

"Whatever." Derek said childishly, pulling his tongue at his best friend. "Hungry?"

"Got grape jam?" Penelope asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Sure. Your goddaughter practically refuse to eat any other kind. " Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"In that case, yes. " The presently blonde woman chirped happily.

"Mom? "

"No thanks. I have to get going, anyway. Tell Phoebe I'll see her tonight. "

"Sure thing. Bye mom. "

"Bye Fran. "

"Bye kids, be good. "

Both adults rolled their eyes at the _kids _but they both promised. Derek started on the sandwiches while Penelope launched herself in a lengthy explanation about why she thought the new prototype that wasn't functioning properly. They both knew Derek understood maybe half of what she was saying; but it didn't matter. Penelope needed to order her thoughts and Derek was the perfect person to bounce her ideas off of. Our didn't matter if she was doing both side of the conversation.

Soon enough, Phoebe was running down the stairs again. This time she was fully dressed and Derek couldn't help but be amused by the colorful outfit she had chosen. He entertained for a brief moment to oversee Penny and Phoebe's trips to the mall, but it seemed like a perfect waste of energy. His daughter was wearing a bright rainbow tutu, a purple shirt and a pair of pale pink Converse.

"You're wearing that to school? " Derek asked her.

"Yes! Don't I look pretty, daddy? " She said innocently, twirling around.

"Yeah, you do baby. Ready to eat? "

"Yeah! I'm starving! And we have to get to school! " She said, bouncing with excitement.

At that statement, Derek frowned. Phoebe liked school, but she was never that excited.

"Is there something special going on, today? " Penelope asked, also catching on the excitement of the little girl.

"There's going to be a new student today and we have a new teacher to. "

That was more like her. Phoebe loved meeting new people. She was a real chatterbox, her teachers had the hardest time to keep her to say silent more than 10 minutes at the time. She'd spoke to anyone about anything if she had the chance. Derek managed to get both Penelope and Phoebe to shut up long enough to eat and get ready to leave. Phoebe run to the car as Derek reminded his best friend not to blow his house while he was gone.

* * *

So, what did you think?

Love, Anne


End file.
